Jack Walker
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Jack Walker |jname=ジャック・ウォーカー |tmname=Jack Walker |slogan=no |image=Jack Walker art.png |size=120px |caption=Jack Walker |gender=Male |hometown=Unknown |region=Kanto |relatives= Unknown |trainer=yes |trainerclass= |game=no |leader=no |team=no |brain=no |anime=yes |epnum=M09 |epname=Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea |enva=Rich McNanna |java=Kōichi Yamadera }} Jack Walker (Japanese: ジャック・ウォーカー Jack Walker), also known as Jackie (Japanese: ジャッキー Jackie), is a major character who appeared in Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea. He is a Rank 9 . History ]] Jack decided to become a after being saved from a blizzard by a group of wild Pokémon. As such, he takes his duties seriously. Jack was first seen disguised as one of the Phantom's crew members, a role he had been in for months. When The Phantom originally secured the , Jack snatched it and brought the Egg out of submarine by capturing and swimming away on a . He was later seen disguised as a clown traveling with Ship's circus crew. When stole the Egg, Jackie captured a and revealed his identity to and . He revealed to them his plan to safely hatch the Egg and deliver Manaphy to the Sea Temple, Samiya. As the crew headed towards Samiya, Jack was shown to be on the lookout for The Phantom, using his binoculars to search for him. He also showed concern about 's relationship with Manaphy, knowing they were getting too attached as it was Manaphy's destiny to leave them for the Sea Temple. When they reached Samiya, Jack learned that they were being followed The Phantom. Jack swam down to Samiya on a , fearing for the safety of Manaphy who had already headed down to Samiya. By the time he reached Samiya, The Phantom had already removed several of the Sea Crown's crystals, causing the Sea Temple to sink. He fought the pirate captain and reattached two of the crystals, but he was unable to secure the last crystal. As the Temple continued to sink, Jack used Phantom's personal sub to get away from the sinking Temple. He later took May, , Max, and Lizabeth on the personal sub as they attempted to thwart The Phantom's plan. In the ending credits, Jack captured and hitched a ride on a . Jack briefly reappeared in a montage in ''The Rise of Darkrai, which chronicled the preceding nine movies. Character Jack is an athletic young man. While his role often puts him into unconventional and bad situations, he accepts that this is part of the job. As a , he is required to be quick on his feet and set on the mission at hand. However, Jack came into conflict, initially when and witnessed hatch, and later with after she became too attached to Manaphy. He was able to compromise his strong stance, inviting Ash and his friends along, and was able to fulfill the mission. Jack is an affable personality and can often got caught up in his banter with his mission coordinator, Judy. The Marina Group also appreciated his assistance as a temporary member of their performers troupe. Pokémon Hori |vaen=Sean Reyes |desc= appears throughout the movie many times next to The Phantom, frequently imitating the pirate's speech. During the credits, it is revealed that Casey ends up with Jack Walker after the Phantom is imprisoned. None of Casey's moves are known.}} Controlled via the Capture Styler Takafumi Kawakami |vaen=List of Japanese voice actors Takafumi Kawakami |desc=After retrieving Manaphy's Egg from the Phantom, Jack needed to escape the ship with it. To do this, he captured a Mantine that was swimming by, which managed to disable the Phantom's Pokémon and allowed Jack to make a clean getaway with the Egg. Mantine's only known move is .}} stole Manaphy's Egg intending to hand it over to the Phantom, Jack needed to retrieve it without damaging it in the process. To accomplish this, Jack captured a nearby and sent it with Ash's Pikachu to get it back. Fearow took Pikachu to the bike-powered blimp Team Rocket were using to transportation allowing him to get the Egg back. Fearow then ed a hole in the balloon sending Team Rocket flying. None of Fearow's moves are known.}} 's bandana, the gang pursued with Lizabeth in a subcraft, however they ended up following Manaphy to the Sea Temple. Jack was forced to chase them, and in order to do so captured a Mantyke to assist him. None of Mantyke's moves are known.}} and captured it, allowing him to cover the terrain far more quickly. None of Zapdos's moves are known.}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |it=Patrizio Prata |ja=山寺宏一 Kōichi Yamadera |en=Rich McNanna |nl=Jaap Snijder |de=Manou Lubowski |es_eu=Cholo Moratalla |es_la=Gerardo García |ko=엄상현 Eom Sanghyeon |pt_br=Wendel Bezerra}} Artwork In the manga In the movie adaptations Before Jack became a Pokémon Ranger, he was a member of the pirate Phantom's crew, and learned of his captain's plan to capture the Legendary Pokémon . Learning that was the way of obtaining Kyogre, Jack stole Manaphy's Egg and escaped from the ship, using a Mantine to escape. Pokémon In the TCG This listing is of cards mentioning or featuring Jack in the Pokémon Trading Card Game. |type=Trainer|type2=Supporter|jpset=Movie Commemoration VS Pack: Sea's Manaphy|jpnum=018/019}} Trivia ]] * Most Pokémon Rangers are portrayed as having a who is with them at all times. Jack Walker was the first Ranger ever shown without one, although it is implied that the Phantom's may have remained with him after Jack befriended it during the flooding of the temple. * All of the Pokémon Jack is known to have captured are part . * In All That Glitters is Not Golden!, the Japanese opening Spurt! was updated to include Walker and fellow Ranger Solana. This was the first time that a human character introduced in a movie appeared in the anime arc, with the exception of Sammy, who appeared in the series to begin with. * His surname, Walker, might be a reference to the popular television show . Names Related articles * Images on the Bulbagarden Archives Category:Pokémon Rangers de:Jack Walker es:Jack Walker fr:Jack Walker it:Jack Walker ja:ジャック・ウォーカー zh:傑克·渥卡